Sexier than you
by Otaku-for-life
Summary: When Kurt says that he looks better in a Dalton tie, Blaine and him go to the mall to ask some girls to see what they think. Then they ask their friends. And it adds up to be...? Klaine fluff, oneshot


_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters... If only... Enjoy! :D_

* * *

><p>"Blaine, are you okay?"<p>

"Kurt? What happened?" Blaine asked the brunette, looking up at him. His head was on Kurt's lap.

"You fell off a chair. And you went unconscious for a couple of minutes." Blaine closed his eyes, and sighed sadly.

"I'm a pro at jumping all over furniture. How could I fall off a chair?" Kurt laughed.

"I don't know, but you did. Were you distracted or something?" Kurt asked.

Blaine thought for a moment, and sat up. "I was distracted by my boyfriend. He needs to stop being so beautiful. And amazing. And funny. And amazing."

"Who's that?" Kurt asked, grinning.

"I don't know. He goes to a different school. He likes to wear my tie all the time. His lips are delicious. His skin is porcelain. He has brunette hair. He has glasz eyes. He can sing better than any person I know. He has a cute ass. His initials are K.H. Aren't you going to stop me?"

"I'm sorry. I was listening. This guy sounds great. Want to hear about my boyfriend?" Blaine nodded and grinned.

"He goes to a different school. He stares at my ass all the time. He has black hair. He has hazel eyes. His lips are delicious. He can sing very good. He likes to jump on furniture. His initials are B.A. I like to steal his ties. They look amazing on me." Kurt smiled.

"That's true. But they look better on _me_." Blaine stood up.

"That's _not_ true. I look awesome in them." Kurt said, also standing up.

"I look sexy in them."

"Awesome beats sexy."

"Since when?" Blaine laughed, grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

"Since now. I'm sexier and more awesome than you."

"Would you like to go to the mall and see what the girls say?" Kurt grinned, and wrapped his hands around Blaine's neck. He took off the tie, and ran off with it.

"Kurt! That's my favorite tie!"

After Kurt and Blaine went to Kurt's house to change into Dalton uniforms (where Kurt happened to have three of Blaine's ties, out of the five he had,) they went to the mall to see who looked better.

"Excuse me, do I look better in this uniform and tie, or does he look better?" Blaine asked nicely to three girls.

"You."

"Him."

"Him"

"Thank you." Kurt smiled.

Blaine smiled also, and dragged Kurt off to another group of girls. He asked the same question for an hour straight to more than 100 girls, along with 6 boys. It was a tie between the two. 63 for Kurt, 63 for Blaine.

"I can't believe this. We're at a tie. Our tie breakers have to be our friends." Blaine said. He didn't want to lose, though he did think that Kurt looked extremely hot in his uniform. He missed seeing him in it.

"Alright. I think we should gather everyone up at our coffee shop." Kurt smiled.

Blaine and Kurt texted their friends, telling them to meet them at the coffee shop. Everyone arrived there in about ten minutes, confused as to why they were there.

"Why are we here lovebirds?" Mercedes asked.

She was on a date secretly with Sam before they got texted.

"Um, which one of us looks better in this outfit?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"Kurt." Finn said.

"Blaine." Puck said.

"Kurt." Rachel smiled.

"Blaine." Santana grinned.

"Kurt." Brittany said.

"Blaine definitely." David commented.

"My boy Kurt." Mercedes said.

"Blaine." Mike said.

"Kurt." Artie said.

"Blaine." Quinn said.

"Kurt." Tina said happily.

"Blaine." Sam said.

"Kurt." Lauren said bored.

"I'm going to go with Blaine." Wes said knowingly.

"You're not serious Wes! We are both at 70!"

"Why don't you guys vote?" David asked the couple. They looked at each other, and sighed.

They left the coffee shop in a hurry, to go back to Kurt's house just to hang out.

"So..."

"You look better." Blaine said.

"You're such a liar. You are hot in that uniform."

"Yeah, but you are too." Kurt blushed, and smiled.

"So is it fine as a tie?" Blaine nodded, and grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too, for your ties mostly." Kurt joked, butterflies in his stomach.

"Yeah. I love you mostly for your hair." Blaine joked back, earning a laugh from the taller boy.

"My hair is pretty awesome."

"My hair is sexy."

"We're so not getting into this again." When they stopped at a red light, Blaine's lips met Kurt's in a sweet kiss.

"I'd win anyways."

* * *

><p><strong>I thought of this after I read a fanfic I think, or when I was listening to My Warbler CD. It was one of them. I actually really enjoyed writing this. I love this couple, and I hope they show more of them in the future. :D Review if you liked it, tell your friends if they love this couple too, and criticism is very welcome. :D (Tell me if you thought they were a little OC by the way!)<strong>


End file.
